Talents
Two-handed Weapon / Khorne Talents Leverage: Tier 1, Unaligned The character has learned to take full advantage of the greater leverage afforded by the long hafts and handles of two-handed weapons, improving their speed. The weapon moves one step closer to balanced, but cannot become more balanced than the base weapon. (In other words, it can't become more balanced than the 1 handed version. If there is no 1 handed version, don't worry about it.) Cleaving Swings: Tier 1, Khorne The character knows how to get the most out of the superior reach of 2 handed weapons. When attacking hordes with a 2 handed weapon, they inflict 1 additional Magnitude damage for every 2 hits with the weapon. This stacks with Whirlwind of Death. Mighty Grip: Tier 2, Khorne The character has learned to put the full force of both hands into their swings. They add half their strength modifier again to weapon damage (So 1.5 times strength modifier total). This talent applies to any melee weapon that can be gripped in both hands, not only 2 handed weapons. This does not include Unnatural Strength but includes bonuses from Power Armour. Blood Fury: Tier 3, Khorne, Prerequisite: Frenzy, Battle Rage The Khornate's rage is imbued with a portion of his patrons own demonic blood, causing him to constantly be brimming in dark fury. Whenever the Heretic enters Frenzy the bonuses are increased to +20 and penalties increased to -25 and can Swift Attack on a Charge Action. The character no longer differentiates between friend and foe and attacks the closest target. The exception to this is if there is another Khorne aligned friendly within Charge radius which the character targets last. Felling Blows: Tier 3, Khorne, Prerequisites: Mighty Grip. The character's blows inflict terrible wounds that threaten the life of even the most unnaturally tough creatures of the galaxy. When using a 2 handed weapon, they gain Felling equal to half of their strength bonus when making an All out attack. This does not include Unnatural Strength. Rising Bloodlust: Tier 3, Khorne, Prerequisites: Blood Fury With every swing of his blade the Khornate increases the tempo of his swings until all that stand in his way end up in a bloody heap on the ground. By spending an Infamy Point, every Attack Action that hits the opponent grants the character a stacking Unnatural Weapon Skill (+1) trait that lasts for a number of rounds equal to his Strength bonus. He must be under the effects of the Frenzy to enter Rising Bloodlust. (Hits count as those that are not parried, dodged, but count against Field Saves). One-handed Weapon / Slaanesh Talents Keen Cruelty: Tier 3, Slaanesh. The character takes a cruel pleasure in watching his foes writhe in pain and aims to cripple his foe. Whenever the character makes a melee attack with a one handed weapon with an edge he may elect to pass an opposed Weapon Skill test against the enemy Toughness. On success, the hit gains the Crippling (X) quality, X being equal to the number of degrees of success the character passed for his WS test and lasts for as many rounds as the DoS. Weapon Versatility: Tier 2, Unaligned. Prerequisites: Two-Weapon Wielder, Ambidextrous, Quick Draw. The character has mastered the art of using a combination of different weapons in both of his hands with superhuman reflexes. When the character draws a weapon via the Quick Draw talent, he may immediately make a single attack at a -10 penalty with the weapon as a Free Action. This can only be used twice a full turn, once with each potential weapon the character draws. Duelist: Tier 2, Slaanesh. Prerequisites: Counter Attack. The character takes pride in his skills with a blade, relishing in every stroke and riposte. Whenever the character parries with a single handed weapon with the Balanced Quality he may immediately use his Counter Attack at -10 Weapon Skill. In addition the attack adds additional Penetration equal to half of the user's Weapon Skill bonus (rounded down). Blade Work: Tier 3, Slaanesh. Prerequisites: Parry +30, Step Aside, Bullet Cutter Distinguishing himself amongst the storms of bullets on the battlefield time after time, the character is supremely adroit in closing into melee, swatting bullets aside like minor annoyances. The character gains an additional Parry attempt every round only to deflect ranged shots directed at him as per the Bullet Cutter talent. Bullet Cutter: Tier 3, Slaanesh, Prerequisites: Combat Sense, Lightning Reflexes, Deflect Shot, WS 50, AG 50 Through inhuman reflexes and subconscious predictions the character is able to deflect high velocity projectiles. The character may Parry ranged shots of the Impact and Explosive Category with a bladed weapon with the Balanced quality. If the character's weapon has the Power Field quality he may also parry Energy Weapons. Attacks of sufficient force (such as a shots from a heavy tank) cannot be parried. Agile Maneuver: Tier 3, Slaanesh. Prerequisites: Assassin Strike. The character makes no unnecessary movements when evading blows, allowing him to close in for the kill. After making a successful evasion test against an opponent, the heretic may take an opposed agility test to outmaneuver his opponent, slipping past his guard, if successful the heretics next attack against the opponent is made at a +20 modifier. However if the heretic fails the opposed agility test by 2 or more degrees he slams into the opponent, losing all benefits and may only take a half action next turn. Perfect Strike: Tier 3, Slaanesh, Prerequisites: Precise Blow. The character's eye-hand coordination is peerless, his attack striking before they even the enemy can react. When making a Called Shot melee attack, it automatically hits and the target suffers a negative -10 to Evasion tests based on the Degrees of Success. Shredder: Tier 3, Slaanesh. The character attempts to shred away his targets armour, making successive hits more deadly, or just to humiliate his opponent. Once per opponent, as part of a Swift/Lightning Attack Action the character may make a series of superficial cuts to tear at his opponents armour for every Degree of Success passed reduce the enemy's AP by 1 to the location(s) hit. Alternatively the character may decide to deal no damage with this attack and instead Humiliate his foe by stripping them bare, inflicting a -10 WP penalty on those who do not have the Cold Hearted, Jaded, or From Beyond talents and traits which applies only to Interaction and Social Encounters. To Humiliate a foe their Armour points must equal 2 or less on the Body area. Note that those with Mark of Khorne will probably just get really angry (more so than they already are). Sadistic Finisher: Tier 3, Slaanesh, Prerequisites: Precise Blow, Mark of Slaanesh. Satisfied with his prey the Slaaneshi makes one final attack and sheaths his weapon, suddenly turning his enemy into a literal fountain of blood. When a foe is you have attacked nears critical health (0 Wounds) you may immediately make a single attack at any time that ignores his Toughness Bonus, Armour Points, Reactions, and Force Field. The target is immediately slain upon sheathing your weapon and by spending an Infamy Point you may immediately gain another Full Action. This additional Full Action cannot produce another Sadistic Finisher until your next turn. Shooting / Tzeentch Talents Retreating Shot: Tier 1, Unaligned The character has learned to advantageously fire after disengaging from melee. The character may take a single shot with a Basic or Pistol class weapon as a free action when he makes the Disengage action at a -20 penalty. Fate Changer: Tier 2, Tzeentch, Prerequisite: Foresight, Psy Rating 7, Mark of Tzeentch The Architect of Fate toys with his minions, giving them the ability to warp time around them, for better or worse. By spending an Infamy point the character immediately gains another whole Full Action during that turn (effectively 2 Full Actions). However at the start of his next round time catches up to the character and immediately ends his turn as he is temporarily frozen in time and is stunned. Absolute Focus: Tier 3, Unaligned The character tunes out the rest of the world by focusing on what he can see in his sights with extreme precision. He can make an Aim Action as a Free Action and a Full Aim as a Half Action. However the character suffers a -30 to all perception based tests, and must spend a full turn to trigger his Absolute Focus. Fate Unraveler: Tier 3: Tzeentch The character peers into the future, marking out the death of several targets with a single shot. When making a single shot with the Full Aim action the character's shot will hit any target(s) directly behind the victim up to a number of meters of the weapons unmodified Penetration value. Against hordes every 50m gives the attack the Devastating (1) property. Blast, Scatter, and Spray weapons cannot benefit from this Talent. Hawkeye: Tier 3: Unaligned Prerequisites: Deadeye Shot, Sharpshooter. The character directs his aim to pick out his prey's least defended vital areas. When declaring a Called Shot the character ignores the targets AP value equal to his Ballistic Skill bonus. Any weapon with a base damage value of 3d10+ cannot benefit from this as the ammunition fired is either too large or indiscriminately powerful unless fired at a Monumental or Titanic target. Blast, Scatter, and Spray weapons cannot benefit from this Talent. The Third Eye Opens: Tier 3, Tzeentch, Prerequisite: Mark of Tzeentch Tzeentch blesses his pawn to avoid certain death so that he may continue to be of use in his eternal schemes, subtly altering time at opportune moments. Once per session, the character may spend an Infamy Point to reroll a failed Force Field save. Defensive / Nurgle Talents Pestilent Taunt: Tier 1, Nurgle The character mocks his enemies inability to harm him, luring foes away from his more fragile teammates. The character taunts a number of enemies equal to his Willpower Bonus to focus their attack on him within a number of meters equal to their Infamy Bonusx10. Attacks from his chosen targets suffer -10 to hit. This can be used a number of times per day equal to his Willpower Bonus. Enemies gain a +0 Willpower test to negate this. This has a limited effectiveness on Hordes and requires an Intimidate test with a negative modifier equal to the Magnitude of the Horde. Fell Blood: Tier 2, Nurgle When damaged the character's blood comes forth with caustic properties harming his attacker. Whenever the character suffers damage in melee combat the attacker automatically suffers 1d5+(Corruption Bonus) damage, with a Penetration quality equal to half his base Toughness Bonus. Stay Death: Tier 2, Unaligned Fate has marked out it's champion, and blows that seem deadly turn out to be "Not that bad". Once per session whenever the character is brought below 0 Wounds into Criticals, he may take a Challenging (+0) Toughness test to remain at 0 Wounds. Feel No Pain: Tier 2, Nurgle, Prerequisite: 50 Toughness, Mark of Nurgle, 21 Wounds The flesh of the followers of Nurgle is inured to pain, and through sheer tenacity (or mass of rotten flesh) they can ignore blows that should leave any mortal dead in the dirt. Every time an attack would leave the Nurgliete at Critical Wounds roll a d10. On a 4 or lower the attack is negated. Attacks that would deal half or more of the character's wounds cannot be benefit from the talent. Undying Icon: Tier 3, Nurgle, Prerequisite: 60 Toughness, Pestilent Taunt The character stands as a beacon of unchanging death, his armour and skin encrusted with Warp filth. As long as the character does not take a move action or dodge reaction he immediately gains Unnatural Toughness (+2) and Natural Armour 1. Once he elects to come out of this state he loses all bonuses and halves his movement for as many rounds as he was encrusted. Warp Shell: Tier 3, Unaligned, Prerequisite: Stay Death The Dark Gods turn their eyes towards their favoured Champion, temporarily granting him the ability to survive blows that would outright kill a lesser being. Spending an Infamy Point, the character doubles his Toughness Bonus and gains additional wounds equal to half his Corruption Bonus. This lasts for a number of Rounds equal to half his Infamy Bonus rounding down. Supreme Defender: Tier 3, Nurgle, Prerequisite: Parry (+20) The character uses his defense weaponry to preserve the lives of those around him. A character wielding a melee weapon with the Defensive quality that performs a Defensive Stance may spend an Infamy Point to Parry extra attacks equal to his Weapon Skill, and may even parry hits aimed at allies within the character's Agility bonus until the start of the character's next round. In addition the character receives additional AP equal to half his WS bonus while in Defensive Stance (this also spreads out to allies within his Ag bonus). Heavy Plating: Tier 3, Undivided, Prerequisites: Armour-Monger, Int 40, Trade (Armourer) +10 The character constantly modifies and improves his armour so much that he can retrofit the simplest of materials to improve his armour against the worst the galaxy throws at him. When spending on hour to clean and repair his armour, in addition to the bonus 2 Armour Points he receives he can improve this bonus by one per DoS on a passed +0 Trade (Armourer) test if he has access to sufficient metal plating. Category:40K Category:Rules